


Hologram

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [41]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: You watched it," Pike asks him when he finds him in the bar.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 20





	Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"You watched it," Pike asks him when he finds him in the bar.

Of course it would be Pike, and of course it's not really a question.

"You always keep your material lying around?" Kirk asks back slurred, having had already a few too many.

"Only holo simulations that might be useful for the academy," Pike says and sits down next to Kirk. "And not everyone hacks into the simulator file folders because they want to pass the Kobayashi Maru test."

"How's that useful to ban the last minutes of a man into a simulation?" Kirk asks, ignoring the admiral's latest words. "How, fucking dammit Sir, is that necessary?"

"Bridge activities are voice recorded since the first days of spaceflight –"

"That's not what I asked," Kirk snaps. "This isn't what the sim contained. You added the images. Everything and everyone. When I started it, I could even smell the fucking smoke on the bridge!"

"I used it for my dissertation. I wanted to have it realistic."

Kirk shakes his head, slowly. "Don't you fucking lie to me. You finished your degree ten years ago. The simulation got updated six months ago. Ten years ago, there wouldn't have been even the holo suites around to play your little simulation!"

Pike orders a drink for himself, stretches his fingers above the bar top. "Yes," he says at last. "I updated it."

"Why?"

"I thought that maybe one day, you'd want to see it."

"No."

"Yes." Pike gives him a glance.

"I never – never would've wanted to see that."

"You could've stopped it. Talked to your father instead. I added a lot of background information about him. You'd be surprised…" Pike takes a sip from his drink. "Believe me, I enhanced it for you, but I didn't want you to find it without me."

"Who do you think you are," Kirk blurts out, or at least he tries, but his view is a little foggy by now, and it's hard to keep up his anger, now that the sadness beneath it suddenly surfaces and slaps him in his face.

Pike smiles a little to himself before shedding another glance at Kirk. "I'm the man who made you join Starfleet on a dare to do better than your father. I thought it was only fair that you got a more objective view on someone who must've haunted you all life."

Kirk chews his bottom lip, desperately searching for a good answer, or at least a good curse, but none comes forward; instead, he slips down from the chair to the ground, finally felled by the many drinks he'd had.

When he comes back to conscience, Bones is looming over him. He doesn't remember everything, but he remembers enough to call Pike two days later and ask him for a visit in the simulator together, to watch the Kelvin's last minutes.


End file.
